Electric
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Hacía semanas que Killua no tenía apetito, no lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches y a eso se le sumaba que el intensivo entrenamiento de la vieja de Biscuit estaba acabando con él. Por si fuera poco, después de darle muchas vueltas al tema había llegado a una conclusión. Todo ese nerviosismo se debía…¡A Gon!


**¡Hola a todas! Aquí estoy de nuevo :D**

 **Y es que esta pareja me gusta tanto que no he podido evitar volver a escribir sobre ellos *-* Llevo pensando en esta idea desde que vi por primera vez la serie. A ver qué os parece :3 Está basado en la saga de Greed Island.  
**

 **Quiero agradeceros a todas por vuestros preciosos comentarios, que me han hecho muy feliz y me han motivado un montón! ^^**

 _ **Yue, Lulu bros, Shano OwO, KZmiau, Kmashi y Guest**_

 **¡Es muy emocionante disfrutar tanto escribiendo algo y además, conocer a otras personas que comparten tus mismas aficiones! :3**

 **Os contesté a todas, salvo a dos personas que no estaban registradas, así que me gustaría responderos por aquí:**

 **Yue:** ¡Hola Yue! Muchas gracias por el review :D Fue el primero y me hizo mucha ilusión *-* A mí me encantó esa parte de la saga de las hormigas quimera, sobre todo cuando Killua se ''disfrazó'' para espiar a Gon y Palm en su cita. Lo adoroo! Con respecto a la segunda parte de ''Juego inocente'' , aún le estoy dando vueltas, porque me gustan mucho los finales abiertos, pero la tentación de continuarlo me puede :3 Espero que te guste este one shot! ¡Muchos besos!

 **Guest:** Hola Guest! Ya tengo algunas ideas para la segunda parte! Encima esta noche he soñado que estrenaban una nueva película de Hunter x hunter y mi amiga y yo íbamos al cine a verla. De repente, Gon y Killua se besaban y yo empezaba a saltar, a fangirlear, a aplaudir y a gritar: OMG ES CANON, ES CANON! Y mi amiga no dejaba de decir: CARNE FRESCA, VIVA EL SHOTACON! Me iba a morir de la risa cuando me he despertado esta mañana! Ojalá que te guste este one shot :3

 **DISCLAIMER: Hunter x hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 ** _-Electric-_**

Hacía semanas que Killua no tenía apetito, no lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches y a eso se le sumaba que el intensivo entrenamiento de la vieja de Biscuit estaba acabando con él. Por si fuera poco, después de darle muchas vueltas al tema había llegado a una conclusión. Todo ese nerviosismo se debía…

¡A Gon!

 _''Killua… estoy feliz de que hayas venido aquí conmigo. ¡No… estoy feliz por haberte conocido!''_

No se quitaba aquellas palabras de la cabeza y desde entonces, tener que convivir con su mejor amigo durante veinticuatro horas al día no había sido nada fácil porque no dejaba de imaginarse cosas indecentes _—_ _él abrazando a Gon, acariciando a Gon… ¡besando a Gon! ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?!_ — ¡A veces incluso se lo imaginaba desnudo! ¡Sí! ¡G-o-n- d-e-s-n-u-d-o! Y aún había más… por las noches, cuando dormía, se quedaba embobado observando sus labios, preguntándose a qué sabrían y si serían suaves y cálidos como él.

¡Definitivamente había perdido la cordura! ¡Gon era su más preciado amigo! _¡El mejor!_ ¡No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos! ¡Se sentía sucio!

— ¿Killua, estás bien? — preguntó Gon de repente, muy preocupado pues hacía días que se había percatado de que no era el de siempre.

Ambos estaban descansando, sentados sobre una gran roca en el bosque que había cerca de Masadora, a la espera de que Biscuit regresase con cartas de magia que pretendía obtener intercambiando algunas de _Acampar_. A lo lejos, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse tras el horizonte.

Killua inmediatamente se sonrojó.

— Tsch, no me ocurre nada, Gon—. murmuró frunciendo el ceño. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando últimamente por su cabeza para tener esas ganas casi incontrolables de besar a Gon, de acariciarle y de hacerle un sinfín de cosas pervertidas. Maldición, ambos eran… ¡eran hombres! ¡Tanto él como Gon tenían _una cosita_ entre las piernas!

¡Si seguía así iba a tener que llamar al vejestorio de Leorio para que le diese alguna medicina contra su enfermedad, porque hasta él mismo empezaba a preocuparse!

— ¡ _Moo_! ¡No mientas Killua! ¡Estás muy raro! ¡No comes y apenas duermes! ¡Durante las noches tienes los ojos muy abiertos, como los búhos de Isla Ballena!

Killua se sobresaltó.

— ¿Búhos? ¡Oe, Gon! ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!

— Hmm… es que estoy preocupado por ti, Killua. Si sigues así no vas a poder aguantar el entrenamiento de Biscuit. Y no quiero que enfermes. ¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo!

Killua se enderezó intentando fingir que se encontraba perfectamente.

— Estoy bien, Gon. Sólo se trata de…— no sabía qué excusa inventarse pero debía pensar en algo rápido porque conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber que no iba a rendirse hasta lograr sacarle algo de información— ¡Es… por culpa de mi nueva habilidad! ¡No sé controlarla muy bien!

Se sintió orgulloso. ¡Por toda la familia Zoldyck, qué bien sabía mentir!

Gon suspiró aliviado. Sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa.

— ¡Así que se trataba de eso, Killua! ¡Pensaba que te ocurría algo grave!

Killua se rascó la nuca como acto reflejo.

— Estoy bien, en serio.

— _Ne_ , Killua. Aún no me has enseñado tu nueva habilidad—. repuso poniéndose en pie de un salto— ¡Quiero verla! Así podríamos pensar en algo juntos para solucionar el problema. ¡También puedes pedir ayuda a Biscuit! ¡Cuando regrese le contaremos…!

— ¡No, Gon! ¡Esa vieja no debe saber…— carraspeó en ese momento— que no sé controlar mi habilidad! Sí, eso mismo…

— ¿Por qué, Killua?

Killua se levantó y con el dedo le dio un golpecito en la frente. Luego hundió las manos en sus bolsillos. Gon aún no había visto que había aprendido a transformar su aura en electricidad, pero sí se lo había mostrado a Biscuit y ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba teniendo ningún problema en controlarla y desarrollarla. De hecho, ahora estaba aprendiendo a usar _Ko_ para concentrar la corriente en una parte concreta de su cuerpo. Debía tener mucho cuidado con las palabras que iba a emplear si no quería que Gon descubriese la verdad.

— ¡ _Moo…_ está bien pero quiero que me la enseñes Killua! — exclamó acercándose mucho a su rostro. _Demasiado._ Tanto que a Killua se le aceleró el corazón. — ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué puedes hacer ahora con tu aura! ¡Yo también quiero mostrarte lo que he aprendido y…!

Killua no escuchó ni una palabra más de lo que Gon dijo a continuación. Sólo podía prestar atención a sus labios, a su sonrisa y al brillo de su cálida mirada. Una idea descabellada pasó por su mente.

Quería besarle.

Necesitaba besarle.

 _Sí, besarle._

Y había encontrado la forma. Gon jamás sospecharía y él conseguiría de una vez por todas lo que quería aunque fuese un poco egoísta por su parte. Pero creía que con un beso, ese sentimiento extraño que lo atormentaba, acabaría evaporándose. Desapareciendo para siempre.

¡Era la única solución! Además, quería seguir con Gon como hasta ahora. Deseaba que su relación no cambiase. No soportaría apartarse de él.

Su idea era algo retorcida pero si todo salía bien, su _amigo_ — _la inocencia personificada_ — probablemente se lo tomaría como un entrenamiento más.

¡Decidido, lo haría sólo una vez y se olvidaría del asunto para siempre!

— Hmm, está bien, Gon—. comentó ruborizado, acercándose un poco más a su rostro y sujetándolo por los brazos.

— ¿Killua? ¿Qué vas a…?— pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque su amigo ya se había apoderado de su boca.

Gon abrió los ojos como platos y más aún cuando notó una pequeña descarga eléctrica en sus labios. Sorprendido más que asustado, se apartó al sentir aquel hormigueo. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes y se llevó la mano a la boca, notando el cosquilleo provocado por la electricidad.

Killua ocultó su mirada bajo su cabello y lentamente, volvió a hundir las manos en sus bolsillos, deseando desaparecer. Queriendo esfumarse junto a su vergüenza.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición._

¡No había sido buena idea después de todo!

— ¡Waaa! ¡Killua! ¡Es genial! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías enseñado antes?! — exclamó eufórico— ¡Puedes controlar la electricidad! ¡Aunque no he sentido dolor, pero me ha hecho muchas cosquillas! — añadió soltando una risita.

Killua no supo cómo mirarle a la cara. A veces no comprendía cómo Gon podía ser tan sumamente ingenuo.

— ¡Ahh Killua! ¡Ya sé! — exclamó el chico agarrándolo por los hombros para que lo mirase a los ojos— ¡Estás preocupado porque quieres conseguir que la descarga sea más potente para así lograr hacer daño a los enemigos!

Killua casi se cayó al suelo al escuchar sus palabras. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande para controlar su aura lo suficientemente como para no electrocutar a Gon, ¿y ahora le venía con esas? Irremediablemente tuvo que contener la risa.

— ¡Puedes probar conmigo, Killua! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte, así seguro que lo conseguirás!

Una frase. Una sugerencia. Y miles de ideas pervertidas pasando por la mente de Killua a la velocidad del rayo. Las ganas de reír desaparecieron, dejando al chico mudo de asombro.

— Gon… ¿Estás…seguro? — preguntó en un susurro.

— ¡Claro, Killua! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¡Vamos a intentarlo hasta que yo sienta dolor!

Killua no supo si reír o llorar. Se sentía mal por aprovecharse de Gon de esa forma pero por otra parte, jamás se había emocionado tanto en su vida. Y el morbo que le producía toda la situación lo había exaltado hasta tal punto que inconscientemente había esbozado media sonrisa.

Pícara.

Traviesa.

 _Y algo maliciosa._

Ya se recriminaría y castigaría al día siguiente _. Sí._

— Gon…— musitó poniéndose muy serio— Necesito que cierres los ojos.

Gon inclinó un poco la cabeza, extrañado.

— ¿Por qué, Killua? ¡Quiero ver como lo haces!

 _Otra vez, maldición._ Otra vez las mejillas de Killua habían empezado a arder.

— ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Ciérralos… o si no, no voy a besart… digo a usar mi _Nen_!

Gon hizo un puchero pero finalmente y de mala gana, obedeció.

Killua, al ver que por fin bajaba los párpados, se aproximó y lo observó en silencio. Notaba su respiración contra sus mejillas.

Era cálida… _como él._

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y acarició sus labios con los suyos. Sólo tenía unos segundos para saborearlos antes de liberar su aura y darle una descarga eléctrica a Gon, y pensaba disfrutarlos. Muy despacio levantó un poco los párpados para observar el rostro de su amigo. Necesitaba mirarle una vez más, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que Gon tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Gon! ¡Te he dicho que no me miraras! — exclamó apartándose, sonrojado.

El chico sacó la lengua.

— No he podido evitarlo, Killua. Además, estabas tardando mucho. Te prometo que esta vez no haré trampas.

Killua entrecerró los ojos pero al ver que Gon se volvía a colocar en posición, suspiró.

Hasta ahora, el plan había funcionado. Es más, estaba saliendo mejor de lo previsto. Gon no sospechaba y… ¡sí, iba a poder besarle un montón de veces! ¡Tenía la excusa perfecta!

Un momento. ¡¿No se había jurado a sí mismo que sólo lo haría una vez?! ¡Bah, ¿qué más daba una, que dos, que tres?!

De nuevo, se acercó a sus labios y los rozó con los suyos. Deseaba abrazar a Gon, acariciarlo pero era demasiado arriesgado, así que continuó estático, apretando sus puños mientras liberaba por fin su aura y dejaba escapar una pequeña descarga eléctrica que no provocó ningún daño en Gon.

El moreno no se movió ni un ápice y eso dio a entender a Killua que no iba a apartarse hasta sentir al menos una pizca de dolor, pero el Zoldyck no pensaba aumentar la intensidad de su Nen.

Primero, porque no quería hacer daño a Gon.

Y segundo, porque si lo hacía, el juego se terminaría. Y él obviamente, era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó un fuerte e irresistible mordisco en su labio inferior.

— ¡Gon! ¡Pero qué demonios haces! — dijo retirándose, jadeando. Los latidos de su corazón ahora eran desbocados y le costaba respirar.

Gon sonrió.

— ¡Killua, he pensado que si tú sentías un poco de dolor, te enfadarías e intentarías aumentar la fuerza de la descarga! — en ese momento al ver la reacción de su amigo, se arrepintió de lo que había hecho— Ohh, lo siento, creo que me he pasado.

La respiración de Killua era agitada. ¡¿Que lo sentía?! ¡¿Que se había pasado?! ¡Que Gon le hubiese mordido el labio había estado a punto de descontrolarlo por completo y lo peor era que su amigo no se había percatado de su efecto en él!

— No…t-te preocupes…Gon…— intentó controlar el temblor en su voz pero fue inútil— Hazlo otra vez. N-no me importa.

 _Irónico._ No es que no le importase. Es que lo estaba deseando, maldición.

Gon se emocionó.

— ¡Genial!

— Gon…— murmuró con voz ronca, muy cerca de sus labios, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlos una vez más.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con los ojos ahora cerrados.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? — se lamió los labios al notar que se le habían quedado resecos y carraspeó— Me refiero a que voy a intentar pasar mi electricidad a mis manos, mientras… te toco.

— ¡Claro, Killua!

El chico sonrió maliciosamente y aprisionó sus labios de una forma más intensa que la anterior.

Gon soltó un gemido de la impresión. O más bien de la emoción, porque interpretó que esa pasión que demostraba Killua significaba que iba a esforzarse todo lo posible por provocarle algo de dolor, y cuando sintió que su amigo se aferraba a él con fuerza, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Killua notaba como ardía. Sus labios quemaban sobre los de Gon _. Cinco segundos._ Debería conformarse con eso. No podía sobrepasar ese tiempo.

Pero era tan difícil. _Tan insuficiente…_ No tenía fuerza de voluntad después de todo. Inseguro y sintiendo que iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer durante el resto de su vida, entreabrió los labios y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Gon.

 _''Suave, húmeda, caliente''_ —pensó— _''Ya está, nuestra amistad se acabó. Es el fin. Gon…Perdóname''_

Pero Gon seguía ahí, quieto. Inmóvil entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados.

 _Y en silencio._

Killua escuchó como el corazón de su mejor amigo empezaba a latir más rápido. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

 _¿Acaso… le gustaba?_

— Gon…— susurró deslizando sus labios por su boca— ¿No te molesta lo que acabo de hacer?

En ese instante, Killua abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno. Tenía el rostro un poco enrojecido y parecía… un momento, ¡¿estaba avergonzado?!

Gon desvió la mirada y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

— Es raro, Killua. Me da un poco de vergüenza pero… sé que quieres electrocutar mi lengua y yo…

A Killua le temblaron los labios. Después de todo… _Gon seguía siendo Gon._

— _Baka…_ — musitó algo molesto. Estaba claro que su amigo no se hacía una idea de todo lo que él estaba sintiendo y eso le producía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho pero… por algún motivo, al ver su rostro sofocado y su tierna mirada, quiso volver a besarle.

A pesar del dolor.

De la tristeza.

Y de la desesperación que estaba experimentando.

Era como si acabase de probar una maldita droga. Y ya estaba enganchado. _Intoxicado._ Envenenado por completo.

Qué ironía pero… tenía que volver a beber de su boca.

Volver a sentir ese inmenso placer y dolor que hacían que todo aquello se convirtiese en una maldita paradoja.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de probar los labios de Gon de nuevo. Justo cuando fue a hacerlo, una voz se escuchó tras ellos y se apartó de él como si se hubiera quemado con fuego.

— ¡Chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo?! — exclamó Biscuit, a lo lejos. La mujer se extrañó al ver que estaban demasiado juntos pero dedujo que quizá fueron imaginaciones suyas.

— ¡A ti no te importa vieja bruja! — gritó Killua bastante molesto.

— ¡¿Cómo has dicho, mocoso?! — Biscuit, al oírle, corrió hacia él para darle un porrazo, pero Gon la distrajo por completo.

— ¡Biscuit! ¡Killua me ha enseñado su nueva habilidad! ¡Ha concentrado el aura en su boca y ha intentado electrocutar mi lengua con…!—inmediatamente Killua le dio un porrazo en la cabeza para que no dijese ni una palabra más.

La mujer puso los brazos en jarras y los miró sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurría.

— ¡ _Moo_ , Killua! ¿Por qué me pegas? — Gon se frotó dolorido.

— ¡Porque eres un estúpido y un ingenuo y... demasiado inocente, Gon! ¡Eso… me molesta! — exclamó empujando su frente contra la suya.

Gon lo imitó, enrabietado.

— ¡¿Chicos, me podéis explicar qué es lo que pasa?!

— ¡Killua, ¿por qué te enfadas tanto?! ¡Y yo no soy estúpido!

— ¡¿Chicos?!

— ¡Baka, te he dicho que no contases nada a esa vieja y vas y sueltas que…!

— ¡NO ME EXCLUYÁIS EN ESTO! — gritó pegándoles un puñetazo.

Killua, al caer al suelo, se acarició la mejilla ante tanta molestia. Algún día esa bruja se las pagaría pero ahora… había algo que le dolía mucho más que el golpe que le había dado Biscuit y era que Gon no se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho porque sentía… _sentía demasiadas cosas por él._

Tantas que pensaba que su corazón acabaría explotando por la excitación.

Sin embargo, si Killua Zoldyck hubiera estado más atento, se habría dado cuenta de que su _querido_ amigo Gon se había ruborizado, se había llevado la mano a la boca y parecía estar en otro mundo, ausente y ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

 _''Los labios de Killua saben bien. Tan bien que me gustaría volver a probarlos algún día.''_

Aquel pensamiento fue el último que pasó por la mente de Gon Freecss antes de que Biscuit Krueger empezase con su largo sermón.

Definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche.

 _Para ambos cazadores._

* * *

 **¡Ay si Killua supiera los sentimientos y sensaciones que ha despertado en Gon! *-* Le he hecho sufrir un poquito pero es que me encanta verlo así jojojo Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot, yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo! La próxima vez que escriba algo sobre ellos, probablemente también incluya a Kurapika y Leorio, porque siempre me hacen reír un montón. ¿Qué os parece? ¡Y quién sabe, quizás Hisoka haga su aparición!**

 **¡Muchos besos a todas! ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
